


What The Hell Is This?

by LoveThemFiercely



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Convoluted Sentence Structure, F/M, Five Sentences is Hard, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Or Maybe Yelling, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, The Capitals are for Emphasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely
Summary: This one was a five-sentence prompt:  First sentence:  What the hell is this, Rey?





	What The Hell Is This?

"What the hell is this, Rey?"

 

She blinked at him from the medbay; all that came out of her mouth was…”what?” 

It was hard to talk, he had to be angry, because angry let him talk past the lump in his throat at the thought that he’d almost lost her, and he had to ask, “…the BLASTER burn on your belly, Rey, what the hell is that, we’ve been battle training for WEEKS, you were in COMBAT, why didn’t you DODGE?”

He’d been stunned, on his knees, lost inside his own head as he’d felt his mother’s sudden pain; it was nothing for which anyone could be blamed, they’d told him, her heart had just given out under the strain of the last few months–but he knew he’d been the source of some of that, and added to it.  But he’d seen her just STAND there as the blast had hit her.

“Oh, THAT…they didn’t tell you, I didn’t FREEZE, Ben, you were behind me when they shot, I didn’t freeze, I CHOSE; I chose you,” and he was on his knees as he’d been then, with his face buried in her hair, and later when he could talk again he’d have something to say about THAT.


End file.
